Schokolade, die beste Freundin jeder Frau
by noralie
Summary: Schokolade hilft immer und gegen alles. Das ist Fayes Devise. Sie hilft bei Liebeskummer, Studentenproblemchen und auch wenn sich herausstellt, dass die besten Freunde Zauberer und Hexen sind.
1. Prolog

**Schokolade – die beste Freundin jeder Frau**

Müde tapste ich durch die Wohnung, auf der Suche nach ein bisschen Schokolade. Schoko war das was ich jetzt brauchte. Eigentlich brauchte ich sowieso immer Schoko. Deshalb fand ich ja auch keine. Alles aufgegessen. Ich kam in die Küche und durchwühlte jede Schublade, aber nirgends war auch nur ein kleiner Schokoriegel zu finden. Zum Verzweifeln.

„Jools?", rief ich.

„Faye?", kam es aus ihrem Zimmer zurück.

„Schoko?", rief ich und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die hellbraunen Haare, die sich kraus und lockig in alle Himmelsrichtungen kringelten.

„Kaffee?", antwortete sie.

Schoko gegen Kaffee. Faires Angebot.

Ich trottete also zurück zu unserer Mini-Kaffeemaschine und schaltete sie ein.

„Faye?", rief Jools aus ihrem Zimmer.

„Jools?", antwortete ich und holte zwei Tassen aus dem Küchenregal um sie mit Kaffee zu befüllen. Espresso, so wie Jools ihn mochte, und für mich Cappuccino.

„Musik", schrie Jools. Also ging ich zur Anlage und machte Musik an. Nämlich die neue von Aretha Franklin, die CD die Jools mal wieder rauf und runter hörte. Und schon hörte ich natürlich Jools aus ihrem Zimmer lautstark mitsingen. Sie singt immer und überall.

Mittlerweile war der Kaffee fertig und ich nahm die zwei Tassen und machte mich auf den Weg in Jools' Revier. Jools saß auf ihrem Bett und aß Schokolade. Schokolade?

„SCHOKO!" kreischte ich und stellte eilig die Tassen auf ihren Schreibtisch um endlich auf die Schoko zuzurennen. Ich ließ mich zu ihr aufs Bett fallen und sah sie mit großen braunen Augen an, sodass sie mir endlich ein Stück abgab. Zufrieden kauend und lutschend legte ich mich hin und schloss glücklich die Augen. Schoko. Schoooookooooo. Ich seufzte. Herrlich.

„Und was ist mit meinem Kaffee?", fragte Jools und ich öffnete ein Auge.

„Steht doch da drüben", murmelte ich. Ich wollte mich wieder meiner Schoko zuwenden.

„Wenn ich gehen hätte wollen, hätte ich ihn mir auch selber aus der Küche holen können.", meinte Jools und rollte sich auf ihrem Bett ein. Jools ist eben der faulste Mensch den die Welt je gesehen hat.

Murrend stand ich also auf und trottete rüber zu ihrem Schreibtisch, auf dem die Tassen standen. Dann bahnte ich mir wieder einen Weg durch das dunkle Zimmer, wobei ich natürlich fast stolperte, weil ich nun mal ziemlich tollpatschig bin, und drückte dann Jools, die sich mittlerweile wieder aufgesetzt hatte, ihre Tasse in die Hand.

„Danke!", flötete sie und strich sich eine schwarze kurze Wuschelhaarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem Cappuccino und stellte ihn dann am Boden ab. Dann stellte ich mich aufs Bett und machte die paar Schritte vorwärts, die es benötigt um auf die andere Seite zu gelangen. Ich machte die Vorhänge auf und öffnete das Fenster, das hinter Jools' Bett lag. Draußen war es grau. Es regnete nicht, die Sonne schien nicht, da war kein Nebel, es schneite nicht, kein Wind, es war nicht sonderlich kalt, aber auch nicht warm oder gar schwül, es war einfach nur grau. Wenn man im Gegensatz dazu auch noch Jools' buntes Zimmer sah, war es noch grauer. Aber ich möchte mich wieder meinem Lieblingsthema widmen. Schokolade! Es lebe die Schokolade!

„Die Jungs kommen heute!", meinte Jools und riss mich aus meinen Schokoladehymnen.

Die Jungs, das sind Freunde von Jools, die mittlerweile auch mein Herz erobert haben. Also nicht in dem Sinne. Sie sind einfach nur total nett.

„Hiram bringt seine neue Freundin mit", teilte Jools mir mit.

„Precious?", fragte ich und sie nickte. Hiram war eine Zeit lang auch mit mir zusammen gewesen, aber wir (besser gesagt: er) hatten Gott sei Dank früh genug bemerkt, dass das nicht gut gehen würde und uns in Freundschaft getrennt. Ehrlichgesagt tat es trotzdem etwas weh, ihn mit anderen Frauen zu sehen und deshalb war ich eigentlich nicht so scharf darauf ihn und Precious zu sehen.

„Freude", murrte ich und rollte mich ein. Ich und die Schoko wollten jetzt ein wenig alleine sein. Aber Jools wusste offensichtlich nichts von meinem Rendezvous mit der Schokolade und strich mir mit der Hand über den Rücken.

„Du bist immer noch nicht über ihn hinweg, oder?"

Ich brummte. Doch, ich war über ihn hinweg, es tat nur ein bisschen weh. Ja und?

Ich brummte noch mal und richtete mich auf. Ich leerte meine Tasse, nahm noch eine Rippe von der Schoko und trottete aus Jools' Zimmer.

TUSCH.

Autsch. Verdammt.

Das war klar. Warum muss ich bloß so ein Schussel sein? War doch klar, dass ich über irgendwas drüber falle bei dem Chaos, das in Jools' Zimmer herrschte. Naja Chaos kann man das eigentlich nicht nennen, wenn man im Gegensatz erst mal mein Zimmer begutachtet hat, aber der Boden war eben auch von kleinen und großen Dingen überseht. Zum Beispiel dieser verdammte Stuhl über den ich gerade gestolpert war.

„Autsch", maulte ich und stützte mich mit den Händen vom Boden ab. Vor mir lag eine Zeitung am Boden. „_Der Tagesprophet"_, stand klein gedruckt am oberen Ende der Seite. Seltsam. Davon hatte ich ja noch nie gehört. Aufgeschlagen war eine Seite mit Anzeigen.

„Darf ich die Zeitung mitnehmen?", fragte ich und als ich keine Antwort bekam, sah ich mich nach Jools um, die sich gerade köstlich darüber amüsierte, dass ich schon wieder mal irgendwo drüber gefallen war. Sie lag am Bett und hielt sich den Bauch vor lautlosem Lachen.

„Klar!", japste sie und lachte stumm weiter.

Ich rappelte mich auf und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer, das mir rot entgegenstrahlte. Ich ließ mich auf meinen Knautschsessel fallen und sah mir erstmal das Titelblatt des Tagespropheten an.

„_Todesser greifen öffentlich Muggel an_", lautete die Schlagzeile. Plötzlich mir wurde schlecht. Zu viel Kaffee? Zu wenig Schoko? Ich kniff die Augen zu und machte sie noch mal auf. Aber es stimmte. Die Figuren auf dem Bild bewegten sich. Ich griff nach meiner Tasche, die sich meines Wissens neben dem Knautschsessel befand und als ich sie ertastet hatte, zog ich sie ein Stück rauf und ließ die Zeitung hineingleiten. Ich sollte sie mir nachher noch mal ansehen. Vielleicht waren das noch die Nachwirkungen meines Schokoentzugs. Ich stand auf und hatte das Bedürfnis zu Jools zu gehen um sie nach dem Tagespropheten zu fragen, aber irgendwas in mir sagte mir, dass ich das lieber für mich behalten sollte. Ich steckte das restliche Stück Schoko in den Mund und lutschte darauf herum. Schoko hilft ja immer und gegen alles. Vielleicht auch dagegen.


	2. Prinzessin Schoko und der Unbekannte

Als ich an diesem Tag in der U-bahn zur Uni saß, musste ich die ganze Zeit an die Zeitung denken, die sich in meiner Tasche befand, aber ich traute mich einfach nicht noch mal reinzuschauen. Unentwegt grübelte ich über die sich bewegenden Bilder und die seltsamen Wörter nach, doch es gab einfach keinen logischen Sinn. Als ich bei der nächsten Station ausstieg, stolperte ich hinaus und ich möchte mir jetzt von keinem anhören, dass das nichts mit dem zu tun hat, dass ich in Gedanken war. Klar hat es das.

Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust, weil mir der Oktoberwind eisig entgegenschlug und eilte gebückt Richtung Universität. Wo kam nur auf einmal dieser Wind her? Vorher war es doch nur grau. Ich zog meine Jacke enger an mich und eilte den Kopf so weit wie möglich eingezogen und geduckt weiter.

RUMPS.

„Autsch!", maulte mein Gegenüber, das sich mittlerweile so wie ich am Gehsteig liegend befand. Na das war ja mal wieder klar.

„Tschuldige", nuschelte ich in mein Halstuch hinein und stand langsam und ein klein wenig umständlich auf. Erstmals hob ich meinen Blick und begutachtete mein Opfer, das sich mittlerweile auch aufgerichtet hatte. Ich stockte. Meine Herren sah der gut aus!

„Nicht so schlimm, ist ja nichts passiert.", sagte er und lächelte mich charmant an. Innerlich hätte ich in dem Moment Stepptänze aufführen können, aber ich grinste nur verlegen.

„Ich muss jetzt zur Uni ein paar Bücher holen, aber ich könnte dich doch nachher auf eine Schokolade einladen. So als Entschädigung." Waren das eben meine Worte? Oh mein Gott! Faye du kannst doch nicht einfach mit demjenigen flirten, den du eben umgerempelt hast!

„Nur wenn du willst", fügte ich hastig hinzu und lief ein wenig rosa an.

Er grinste schelmisch, hakte sich bei mir ein und zog mich mit Richtung Uni.

„Wo müssen wir hin?" Hallelujah…

Wie in Trance ging ich immer noch eingehakt mit ihm in die Universitätsbibliothek, wo er sich von mir löste und interessiert ein paar Bücher begutachtete. Seine langen tiefschwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und mit einem Grinsen in meine Richtung strich er sie weg.

Ich brauchte ein paar Minuten bis ich alles beisammen hatte und als ich dann mit den Büchern schon in meiner Tasche zu ihm zurückkam, war er gerade damit beschäftig die Kaffeemaschine von oben bis unten zu betrachten.

Ich lachte und fragte ihn, ob er denn noch nie eine Kaffeemaschine gesehen hätte und zog ihn mit mir.

„Ich kenn ein gutes Lokal gleich einen Block von hier", schlug ich vor und als wir aus dem warmen Universitätsgebäude rauskamen, zogen wir beide wieder unsere Köpfe ein.

„Darf ich eigentlich auch wissen wie die Unbekannte heißt, die mich zuerst umgerempelt und dann entführt hat?", fragte er dicht neben mir und als ich vorsichtig meinen Kopf in seine Richtung drehte, stießen unsere Nasen beinahe zusammen.

„Nein", sagte ich keck und grinste. Hach, das Leben war schön. Ein gutaussehender Typ gleich neben mir, ein paar gute Bücher in der Tasche. Und – Ich stockte. Die Zeitung. Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht.

„Was ist denn Prinzessin?", fragte er ein wenig besorgt, aber auch verwirrt als ich auf einmal stehen blieb. Aber ich wollte jetzt nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.

„Nichts!", meinte ich und ging auch gleich weiter. Doch lange hatten wir sowieso nicht mehr zu gehen und schon standen wir vor meinem Lieblingslokal, dem „Soulmate".

Ich zog den Fremden hinter mir nach zu meinem Lieblingstisch, der mit bequemen ledernen Couchsesseln ausgestattet war und ganz hinten im Lokal stand.

„Also erzähl mal, wer bist du?", fragte er, als wir unsere Jacken abgelegt und es uns in den Sesseln gemütlich gemacht hatten. „Und warum rennst du wildfremde Männer um?"

Ich musste unwillkürlich lachen. Er hatte das doch wirklich für eine Methode gehalten ihn anzumachen.

„Ich bin der größte Schussel der Welt", sagte ich mit einem Engelslächeln. „Und ich hab nichts gesehen, weil's so kalt war. Außerdem bist du doch auch nicht ausgewichen" Ich lächelte siegessicher.

„Ich persönlich lass mich gerne von schönen Frauen anrempeln", konterte er und lehnte sich lässig zurück, während mein Herz einen Rückwärtssalto machte. Inzwischen kam Latisha zu unserem Tisch und begrüßte mich herzlich. Sie war eine gute Freundin von mir.

„Was darf ich euch denn bringen?", fragte sie, grinste mir zu und ließ ihre Augenbrauen immer wieder in ihren blonden Stirnfransen verschwinden, in dem sie sie auf und ab bewegte.

„Also die nette Dame mit der ich hier bin, hat zwar gesagt, dass ich Schokolade kriege, aber ich würde doch lieber einen Kaffee bestellen. Einen Cappuccino bitte", sagte der fremde Typ und schenkte mir wieder eines seiner charmanten Lächeln.

„Und für dich heiße Schokolade, nehm ich an?", meinte Latisha.

Ich nickte und grinste sie an.

Latisha drehte sich um und verschwand um die Ecke, durch die der Tisch vom restlichen Lokal abgetrennt war. Eine richtig nette kleine Nische.

„Das war Latisha. Eine Freundin von mir. Sie jobbt hier neben dem Studium.", teilte ich ihm mit und er nickte.

„Latisha…", murmelte er. „Und wie ist dein Name, Prinzessin?", fügte er hinzu und lächelte wieder sein charmantes Lächeln.

Ich spielte mit einer Locke und schmunzelte.

„Ist doch so viel spannender", grinste ich und lehnte mich zurück in den warmen Sessel.

„Frag lieber etwas anderes, wenn du schon so neugierig bist"

"Gut, dann frage ich dich, warum du mich vorher zu Schokolade nötigen wolltest."

„Weil Schokolade nun mal das beste ist", antwortete ich.

„ Nein, Kaffee", sagte er.

„Schokolade", sagte ich empört. Kaffee besser als Schokolade? Der spinnt doch…

„Kaffee", beharrte er.

„SCHOKO", verteidigte ich meine heißgeliebte braune Freundin und ich meinte nicht Jools mit ihrem schokobraunen Hautton.

„Kaffee", trotzte er.

„Woll'n wir wetten?"

„Wie willst du bei sowas wetten?"

Die Situation erinnerte mich ziemlich an Jools und mich, wenn wir unsere Kaffee-Schoko-Streitgespräche führen. Wir lieben zwar beide Schoko und Kaffee, aber für mich war Schoko eben um Welten besser und für sie Kaffee. Und genau deshalb wusste ich schon, was ich zu tun hatte, denn das tat ich immer, wenn ich dieses Gespräch mit Jools im Soulmate führte.

„WAS IST BESSER: KAFFEE ODER SCHOKO?", rief ich so laut, dass mich alle im Lokal hörten. Und weil im Soulmate meistens nur dieselben Leute waren, wussten sie schon was sie zu tun hatten und riefen allesamt:

„SCHOOOOKOOOO"

Ich lächelte ihn gespielt arrogant an und sagte:

„Siehst du?"

Er maulte und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das ist unfair"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und betrachtete ihn. Seine grauen Augen waren nach unten gerichtet, aber ich merkte, dass er hinaufschielte um mich zu beobachten. Dann sah er auf, weil Latisha mit unseren Getränken kam.

„Sooo! Einmal Heiße Schokolade für die liebe F-"

„Danke!", unterbrach ich sie, bevor sie „Faye" sagen konnte. Man will ja dem Typen nicht die Spannung verderben.

„Und für den Unbekannten", fuhr sie fort, „einen Cappuccino."

Latisha rückte ihre Brille zurecht. „Darf man fragen, wie der Unbekannte heißt, den die liebe F-"

„Den ich umgerempelt habe.", sagte ich hastig. „Du musst nicht noch extra drauf herumreiten"

Latisha konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie hörte wie ich ihn kennengelernt hatte und beruhigte sich erst wieder als sie von ihrem Chef gerufen wurde.

„Also, Prinzessin. Ich kann raten oder bei Prinzessin bleiben. Was allerdings noch einfacher wäre: Du sagst es mir einfach."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich dieses Spiel fortsetzte. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich nicht wollte, dass er wusste wie ich hieß. Aber irgendwie fand ich das ganze so viel spannender. Und ich genoss es, wenn er Prinzessin sagte.

„Du hast Latishas Frage nicht beantwortet: Wie heißt denn eigentlich der Unbekannte?", fragte ich.

„Snuffles", sagte er mit völlig ernster Miene und fiel dann aber in mein Lachen ein.

Ich nahm einen Schluck von meiner Schokolade und schielte auf meine Uhr. Verdammt schon so spät. Die Jungs würden bald da sein und Jools hatte gesagt, dass ich sie reinlassen sollte, weil sie sich verspäten würde.

„Ich muss leider schon wieder los", sagte ich mit leicht schlechtem Gewissen. Wir waren vielleicht eine Viertelstunde da.

„Tut mir Leid, ich hab nicht dran gedacht.", entschuldigte ich mich und kramte in meiner Tasche nach einem Fetzchen Papier, wo ich ihm meine Telefonnummer aufschreiben konnte.

Aber das einzige, was ich fand war diese Zeitung. Ich riss ihm trotzdem ein Stück davon runter und krakelte schnell meine Nummer drauf. Dann leerte ich meine Tasse, stellte sie ab, kramte mein Geld aus der Tasche und verabschiedete mich eilig von ihm. Wenn ich mich beeilte, würde ich noch die nächste U-bahn erreichen.

Ich war gerade um die Ecke, da rief er mir nach:

„Prinzessin, warte!"

Ich eilte die paar Schritte zurück.

„Was ist das für eine Zeitung?"

Oh mein Gott. Ich konnte ihm jetzt unmöglich die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Er würde mich ja für verrückt erklären.

„Ähm", stotterte ich. „Ich weiß nicht. Lag bei uns herum", antwortete ich halb wahrheitsgemäß und wollte mich gerade wieder umdrehen, aber „Snuffles" war aufgesprungen und hielt mich am Arm zurück.

Durchdringend schaute er mich an und musterte mich von oben bis unten.

„Warum kenn ich dich dann nicht?", fragte er und ich riss mich verwirrt los. Was war denn mit ihm los?

Aber er ließ sich nicht abschütteln und hielt mich noch mal zurück und sah mir genau in die Augen. Seine grauen Augen waren genau vor meinen braunen und fixierten mich.

„Seltsam", sagte er schließlich. Wer war da seltsam?

„Können wir ein anderes Mal drüber reden, wie seltsam ich doch bin? Ich muss jetzt wirklich los!", meinte ich ein wenig genervt und riss mich endgültig von ihm los um zur U-bahn zu eilen. Warum zum Teufel müssen immer die gutaussehenden Männer die Komischen sein?


	3. Fayes seltsame Anwandlungen

Mit Herzklopfen schloss ich die Haustür auf, nicht weil ich aufgeregt war, was mich drinnen erwarten würde, sondern weil ich immer noch an den spannenden Unbekannten denken musste. Außerdem war ich von der U-bahnstation hergerannt, weil ich unbedingt vor den Jungs da sein wollte. Aber ich will euch jetzt erstmal eine kurze Erläuterung geben, um wen es sich denn handelt wenn ich von den Jungs spreche. Also erstmal Hiram Knightly, von dem ich euch schon mal berichtet habe. Wisst ihr noch? Der Typ mit dem ich mal was hatte, der dann aber fand, dass es besser wäre wenn wir das lassen, der Freundschaft wegen. Hiram war ziemlich groß und dünn, seine schwarzen Haare trug er eher kurz und im Seitenscheitel und ein galantes Lächeln brachte er immer zustande. Jetzt hatte er auch Precious damit betört oder vielleicht auch mit seinem halbitalienischen Charme. Sein Vater war nämlich Italiener, allerdings war Hiram ohne ihn aufgewachsen, weil das wohl eher eine Urlaubsliebe seiner Mutter gewesen war. Hirams bester Freund war Danko Belle, der schon seit deren Schulzeit mit Jools zusammen war. Danko war der kleinste im Bunde, was aber nicht unbedingt hieß, dass er ein Zwerg war, uns Mädls überragte er nämlich schon um einiges. Er hatte dunkelblonde Haare, die er etwas länger trug und moosgrüne Augen, die er hinter einer eckigen Brille versteckte. Außerdem war da natürlich noch Berry Lupin, dessen braune Locken ihm oft die Sicht versperrten, da sie sich geschickt immer den Weg vor seine braunen Rehaugen suchten. In letzter Zeit brachte Berry öfters seinen Cousin Remus mit, der eindeutig der netteste Mensch war, den ich seit langem getroffen hatte. Natürlich mochte ich sie alle gerne, aber Remus hatte einfach so eine treuherzige, absolut nette Art, die sich auf einen eher ruhigen Charakter lehnte. Allerdings war ich mit Remus natürlich noch nicht so vertraut wie mit den anderen drei. Jools Meadows, meine kleine, schwarze, etwas pummelige Freundin, war mit den Jungs in die Schule, ein Internat irgendwo in Schottland gegangen, nur Remus war ein Jahr früher fertig geworden. Aber über ihre Schulzeit redeten sie nicht so gerne und deshalb beließ ich es bei den Informationen, die ich hatte.

Als ich die kleine Wohnung betrat, die Jools und ich uns teilten, hörte ich aus ihrem Zimmer den rasselnden Atem von Cherry, meiner Katze, die dort meistens schlief. Wo die heute Morgen wohl schon wieder gesteckt hatte.

„Cherry!", rief ich sie und ließ meine Tasche auf den Küchentisch fallen zu dem ich mich mittlerweile bewegt hatte. Ich schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein, in dem Wissen, dass Hiram, Danko, Berry, Remus und Jools bestimmt einen haben wollten und beugte mich dann hinunter um die kleine dickliche weiße Katze aufzuheben, die bei Jools und mir hauste. Cherry war wirklich schneeweiß und machte so den perfekten Kontrast zu uns beiden, da Jools ja schwarz war und auch ich wegen meiner afrikanischen Mutter eher einen dunkleren Teint hatte. Wir waren eben die zwei Afrika-Mädls mit unserer Schneekirsche.

Cherry schmiegte sich an mich und leckte meine Finger ab, worauf ich diese angeekelt wegzog. Katzensabber war etwas das ich gar nicht leiden konnte. Cherry hatte wohl auch genug gekuschelt und so sprang sie mit einem Satz von meinem Arm und zielsicher auf meine Tasche zu, die neben vielen anderen Dingen Küchentisch schmückte. Die Tasche fiel natürlich hinunter und überall auf dem Boden verteilte sich der Inhalt.

„Ganz toll", murrte ich Cherry nach, die schon wieder in Jools' Zimmer verschwunden war, und machte mich daran, alles aufzuräumen, wobei mir wieder diese Zeitung in die Hände kam, an deren oberen Ende ein kleines Stück fehlte, das ich dem Unbekannten abgerissen hatte. „Snuffles" hatte die Zeitung gekannt, aber woher? Immer noch grübelnd sammelte ich alles auf und wie verabredet läutete es als ich die voll gerammelte Tasche in die Ecke stellte. Ich schlurfte zur Eingangstür und öffnete sie, worauf mir gleich ein bellender Pippin entgegensprang und mich freudig begrüßte. Pippin war Berrys Hund und hatte einen ziemlichen Narren an mir gefressen. Hinter dem schwanzwedelnden Irish Setter kamen Berry und Remus, Hiram und eine ziemlich hübsche rotblonde Frau, und Jools und Danko herein.

Berry umarmte mich stürmisch und hob mich gleich hoch, um mir dann meinen Lockenkopf zu verwuscheln wie er das gerne tat und dann lief er Pippin nach, der schon in die Wohnung gestürmt war. Remus sah ziemlich müde aus, er hatte Augenringe und sagte nur ein kurzes Hallo zur Begrüßung, weil er sich dann gleich mal in der Küche auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Hiram umarmte mich kurz und stellte mir mit einer etwas peinlichen Stimmung seine Freundin Precious vor, die mich mit blauen Riesenaugen beglubschte. Hiram war das ganze wohl ein wenig peinlich und so zog er sie an mir vorbei in die Wohnung, sodass nur noch Jools und Danko übrig blieben. Meine beste Freundin lächelte mir entgegen und umarmte mich, wobei sie mir ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Nimm's nicht so schwer, Süße"

Und schließlich umarmte mich auch noch Danko und zu dritt gingen wir zu den anderen in die anschließende Küche, wo Berry schon dabei war an alle Kaffee auszuteilen und Remus beinahe am Küchentisch einschlief, währen Hiram und Precious verschlungen an der Wand lehnten.

„Ich hab die Jungs unten getroffen", meinte Jools fröhlich und streichelte Pippin, der an ihr hochsprang. „War aber zu faul meine Schlüssel herauszukramen"

„Schon okay", sagte ich und wurde in meinem Plan nicht zu Hiram und Precious zu schauen unterbrochen, indem das rotblonde Mädchen direkt vor mir stand. Sie begutachtete mich zuerst mit blauen Glubschaugen und lächelte dann ein wundervolles Zahnpastalächeln. Mir wurde schlecht.

„Faye, richtig?", sagte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme und meine Übelkeit wurde noch ein wenig schlimmer. Musste er sich denn gerade die allergrößte Tusse aussuchen?

Ich nickte kurz und lächelte verkrampft während die anderen sich über irgendetwas anderes unterhielten.

„Hiram hat mir schon so viel von dir erzählt" Mein Herz verkrampfte sich. "Und deshalb hab ich geschlossen, dass du wohl ein ganz besonderer Mensch sein musst" Genau… „Und weil er auch so viel von deiner Schokoladenliebe erzählt hat, dachte ich mir, ich bring dir welche mit" Waaas?

Feierlich überreichte sie mir meine Lieblingsschoko: Nougatschokolade!!! Völlig verdutzt nahm ich sie entgegen und brachte sogar ein verblüfftes „Danke" zustande. Allerdings hatte Precious nicht vor, es jetzt gut sein zu lassen, sondern lächelte mich wieder mit ihrem Zahnpastalächeln an.

„Meine Lieblingssorte ist ja Zartbitterschokolade, aber Hiram sagte, dass du besonders gerne Nougat magst" Blöde Schleimerin.

Ich lächelte gequält und schielte zu Berry, Danko und Jools hinüber.

„Wollen wir uns nicht hinsetzen?", fragte Precious und strich sich ihre rotblonden glatten Haare hinters Ohr, während sie sich einen der Stühle herzog. Oh mein Gott? Ich dachte, ich würde gerettet werden und wir bewegten uns endlich wieder zu den anderen, aber Precious hatte wohl vor noch länger mit mir alleine zu reden. Wo war denn bloß Hiram?

Mittlerweile hatte Precious auch für mich einen Stuhl organisiert und so musste ich mich jetzt zwei Meter von meinen Freunden mit ihr herumquälen.

„Faye, ich bin ja so gespannt. Hiram hat gesagt du studierst Kunst?" Sie schaute mich interessiert an und ich nickte.

„Angewandte Kunst", fügte ich hinzu.

„Oh, ich muss unbedingt mal was von dir sehen!", meinte sie begeistert und ihre blauen Augen begannen vor Enthusiasmus zu leuchten. „Ich wollte zuerst nämlich Kunstgeschichte studieren, weil ich mich ziemlich dafür interessiere, aber ich mach jetzt doch Medizin. Irgendwie hat dieses Interessengebiet gesiegt"

Sie lächelte und ich legte die Stirn in Falten. Precious interessierte sich für Kunst und studierte Medizin? Was sollte denn das?

„Du studierst echt Medizin?", fragte ich ungläubig und sie bejahte freudig:

„Ich habe gerade angefangen"

Plötzlich stand ich auf und eilte weg. Das musste ich erst verdauen. Precious und Medizin? Precious und Kunst? Precious und Schokolade? Meine Gedanken flogen durcheinander und ich sputete in Jools' Zimmer um mir ein Stück Schoko zu genehmigen, denn die von Precious hatte ich bei ihr liegen lassen. Als das braune Gut langsam auf meiner Zunge zerschmolz, konnte ich meine Gedanken wieder ordnen. Hatte mich vielleicht Precious Aussehen und die Tonlage ihrer Stimme darauf schließen lassen, dass sie eine Tussi war? Und eigentlich war sie ein netter Mensch, der mir Schoko brachte, sich für Kunst interessierte und Medizin studierte, wofür es ja schon Intelligenz verlangte und also für eine Tussi so gut wie ausgeschlossen war. Und klang das vielleicht auch noch der Schmerz mit, dass sie jetzt mit Hiram zusammen war? Wo war Hiram überhaupt? Und warum ließ er seine Freundin mit mir allein, wo er doch wusste, dass ich manchmal komisch werden konnte und einfach abhaute?

„Faye? Alles in Ordnung?", hörte ich aus der anschließenden Küche die Stimme von Precious rufen. Oh mein Gott! Sie durfte mich auf keinen Fall hier so vorfinden! Was würde sie denken! Ich rannte auf Jools' Kasten zu und verfluchte dieses rammelvolle Ding gleich wieder, da es mir einfach keinen Einlass gewährte und so stürzte ich mich auf die nächste Gelegenheit mich zu verstecken und schmiss mich aufs Bett, um ganz mir dann gleich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen und mich dünn zu machen. Ich weiß, das war bescheuert. Aber manchmal krieg ich einfach so seltsame Anwandlungen. Auf einmal rührte sich etwas neben mir.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier, Faye?"


	4. Kann meine Katze sprechen?

**Kann meine Katze sprechen?**

Ich drehte mich auf meine linke Seite und wollte gerade besonders unschuldig dreinschauen, da guckten mich nur zwei gelbe Augen an und eine raue Katzenzunge glitt mit über die Nase. War ich jetzt völlig verrückt und Cherry konnte sprechen? Nach diesem Tag wunderte mich nichts mehr.

„Hau ab, Cherry", murmelte ich und schob die weiße Katze mit der einen Hand weit weg von mir, und mit der anderen Hand wischte ich angeekelt die Katzensabber von der Wange. Aber Cherry wollte sich nicht abschütteln lassen.

„Kommst du noch immer nicht raus, Faye?"

Entgeistert starrte ich die Katze an. Aber irgendwie klang diese Stimme gar nicht so als würde sie von direkt neben mir kommen. Viel eher vom anderen Seite der Decke. Und für eine Katze wie Cherry war die Stimme viel zu tief.

„Nein", sagte ich ein wenig trotzig, denn so schnell wollte ich mein Versteck nicht aufgeben und dass es sich nicht um Precious handelte, erkannte ich schon allein von der Stimmlage.

Doch plötzlich wurde mir die Decke weggezogen und ich schnaubte empört. Doch Hiram grinste nur.

„Du willst mir bestimmt immer noch nicht verraten was du hier machst", meinte er und durchwuschelte mit der rechten Hand meine Haare. Ich zog meinen Kopf weg und rollte mich zusammen.

„Decke her", maulte ich und als er nicht nachgab, zog ich mir den Polster über den Kopf, doch auch diesem nahm er mir gleich wieder weg.

Grummelnd setzte ich mich auf.

„Du störst meine Versteck-Pläne", murrte ich und funkelte ihn extra böse an. Versteckpläne? Warum hatte ich ihm gesagt, dass ich mich versteckte? Verdammt…

„Du versteckst dich?", sagte er und seufzte ein Eigentlich-hätte-ich-mir-das-bei-Faye-denken-können-Seufzen. „Und vor wem?"

Die böse Miene verschwand von meinem Gesicht und ließ ein unschuldiges Ich-versteck-mich-gar-nicht-vor-deiner-Freundin-Grinsen zurück. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und begann aufzustehen, damit ich mich „unaufällig" aus dem Staub machen konnte. Doch mir kam eine andere Idee.

„Gegenfrage, Freundchen", meinte ich und grinste süffisant während ich das Wort Freundchen besonders betonte. „Was machst _du_ hier eigentlich in Jools' Bett?"

„Ich hab ein Buch gesucht, das sie mir borgen wollte"

„In ihrem Bett?"

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich in ihrem Bett war? Als du hereingestürmt bist, bin ich gerade da drüben beim Bücherregal gestanden" Er deutete auf Jools' Regal, das ein bisschen in einer Nische stand. „Und dann als du dich unter die Decke gelegt hast, bin ich rübergekommen. Ich weiß ja, dass du manchmal seltsame Anwandlungen hast" Er stand wieder auf und ging zurück zum Regal.

„Welches Buch?", fragte ich

„Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis", kam es von der kleinen Nische zurück, von der aus die Szene vorher bestimmt ziemlich lustig ausgesehen hatte.

„Ist bei mir drüben", antwortete ich und stand auf um mein Lieblingsbuch zu holen. Das hat doch einfach einen genialen Humor. Doch schon als ich die Klinke in der Hand hielt, wurde mir bewusst, dass der einzige Weg in mein Zimmer durch die Küche, in der sich auch Precious befand, war. Warum war ich noch mal vor Precious geflüchtet? Darüber musste ich jetzt wirklich mal nachdenken...Genau! Sie war mir unheimlich geworden, weil sich die Möglichkeit auftat, dass sie gar keine Solche Tussi war, wie ich vermutet hatte.

„Wolltest du nicht rausgehen, Faye?", fragte Hiram, der auf einmal hinter mir stand und hob eine Augenbraue, so wie er es ziemlich häufig tat.

„Ähm..ich..da..raus?", stammelte ich und setzte ein verlegenes Grinsen auf. „Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Bleiben wir doch noch da?"

Als draußen das Telefon zu läuten begann und ich immer noch keine Anstalten machte, hinaus zu gehen, stupste mich Hiram leicht zu Seite, öffnete genervt die Tür, und murmelte mir während er hinaus trat, zu:

„Manchmal kannst du echt eigenartig sein"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte die Tür hinter ihm wieder schließen, doch er kannte mich offensichtlich schon viel zu gut und blockierte mit der einen Hand die Tür, mit der anderen umschlang er mein Handgelenk und zog mich mit hinaus, direkt auf Jools, Danko, Berry, Remus und Precious zu. Und wiedermal grinste ich verlegen.

Jools stand gerade am Telefon und machte einen leicht verwirrten Eindruck

„Hier, da ist ein Typ für dich dran, _Prinzessin_", sagte sie schließlich und streckte mir den Hörer entgegen. Ich nahm ihn entgegen und wusste, obwohl ich sein Gesicht nicht sah, dass Hiram mal wieder seine linke Augenbraue hob.

„Hallo?", sagte ich ins Telefon und ging mit dem Hörer in der Hand ein bisschen weiter weg von den anderen, man will ja nicht belauscht werden.

„Hey Prinzessin" Ich musste schmunzeln, schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf um es mir selbst zu verbieten. Er hatte mich seltsam genannt, da kann man nicht schmunzeln nur weil er einen dann Prinzessin nennt. Obwohl Prinzessin schon lieb ist…

„Hi Snuffles" sagte ich und musste glucksen. Snuffles…

„Ich dachte mir ich lasse mich morgen mal wieder von dir anrempeln. Wenn du Zeit hast natürlich", sagte er und ich wusste genau dass er mal wieder ein schelmisches Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte.

„Hm, na klar. Ist ja mein großes Hobby", meinte ich trocken und er stieg auf meinen Sarkasmus ein:

„Naja, vielleicht entwickelst du dich ja zur Profi-Umremplerin, oder?"

„Aber klar. Aber dafür muss ich schon noch ein wenig üben. Ich denke also ich nehme dein Angebot an morgen noch mal zu üben" antwortete ich und fügte dann noch dazu:

„Aber zum Profi-Umrempeln gehört es dazu, dass das Umrempeln aus Zufall passiert. Und zufällig werde ich mich morgen zur selben Zeit wie heute wieder am selben Ort aufhalten. Vielleicht lenkt dich der Zufall ja auch zufällig dort hin?"

„Gut, dann hoffe ich natürlich, dass wir uns morgen zufällig zur selben Zeit am selben Ort befinden, damit wir richtig üben können. Und, dass manche von uns morgen etwas mehr Zeit haben. Also bis dann, Prinzessin"

Und noch ehe ich etwas sagen konnte, hatte er schon aufgelegt. Und so legte auch ich auf und musste darüber nachdenken, dass ich ihn morgen schon wieder sehen würde.

„Was grinst du denn so selig, _Prinzessin?_"

Berry stand auf einmal neben mir und durchwuschelte meine Haare, so wie es irgendwie alle gerne taten. Ich mochte das auch total gerne. Nur wenn ich gerade nicht gut drauf war durfte man es nicht machen.

„Gibt's da etwa einen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein? Oh wie kannst du mir das antun!", neckte er mich und tat ganz geschockt. Das war so unser Spielchen, wenn der andere einen neuen Freund oder eine neue Freundin hatte. Ich umarmte ihn und dann gingen wir wieder zu den anderen, wo ich versuchte Precious nicht alleine anzutreffen.

Als ich am Abend für alle Bobotie kochte, was ein gut gewürztes südafrikanisches Hackfleischgericht war, das ich nach dem Rezept meiner Großmutter machte, waren alle glücklich, denn sie liebten Jools' und meine afrikanischen Kochkünste. Während ich, da meine Mutter Südafrikanerin war, eher Kap-Küche kochte, zauberte Jools uns zeitenweise höllisch scharfe äthiopische Gerichte und die Jungs liebten diese Abwechslung. Manchmal kochten wir auch alle zusammen, was ich eigentlich am lustigsten finde. Aber nachdem Kochen ohnehin eines meiner größten Hobbies ist, bekochte heute ich eben die ganze Bande mit Bobotie (Hackfleisch wird mit einer Milchkruste überbacken und dann auf Safranreis serviert) und Chutney.

Precious, Hiram und Berry halfen Jools beim Tischdecken, während Danko versuchte den am Tisch eingeschlafenen Remus zu wecken, doch dieser brummte nur vor sich hin und wurde auch nicht wirklich wach, als Danko ihm schließlich ein Glas Wasser über den Kopf leerte.

„Ich will schlafen", murrte er nur und wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu.

„Aber er wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mitzukommen", zuckte Berry mit den Schultern und Remus, der offensichtlich erst jetzt das Wasser auf seinem Kopf bemerkte, schreckte auf.

„Hey. Bin ich hier in der Dusche?", fragte er und Danko musste loslachen. Und auch ich fand das Bild komisch, Remus so über und über mit Wasser, noch halb verschlafen, wie er sich aufregt.

Remus hievte sich auf und verschwand im Bad, während ich schon mal das Essen austeilte, und sich alle um den engen Küchentisch setzten.

„Mahlzeit" hieß es dann und gespannt beobachtete ich wie sie auf mein Essen reagierten.

Jools, die Bobotie schon oft gegessen hatte – und es liebte – jubelte wie jedes Mal los wie klasse es doch schmeckte, Dankos Augen leuchteten auf, wie jedes Mal wenn er etwas Gutes aß – er war ein richtiger Gourmet – Berry hatte gar keine Zeit für eine Reaktion, er musste schließlich essen, Hiram lobte mich auch gleich für das tolle Essen und Precious fragte mich sofort nach dem Rezept. Zufrieden lächelte ich und wollte gerade ansetzen, beschloss dann aber, nach Remus zu schauen, doch das musste ich gar nicht mehr, da er schon wieder kam. Er sah zwar nicht mehr so müde aus, aber war immer noch ziemlich blass und wirkte nicht sonderlich gesund und so gab ich ihm eine extra große Portion, damit er bald wieder gesund würde.

Als alle satt und zufrieden waren, beschlossen Hiram und Precious zu gehen und auch Berry und Remus, der schon fast wieder einnickte, schlossen sich an. Berry rief nach Pippin, welcher so wie ich ihn kannte geradewegs aus meinem Bett angetrabt kam, und verabschiedete sich dann. Die anderen drei taten es ihm gleich und wünschten uns eine gute Nacht. Während ich die Gäste zur Tür begleitet hatte, waren Jools und Danko schon fast fertig alles aufzuräumen und verschwanden dann in Jools' Zimmer. Ich holte meine Tasche aus der Ecke hervor und als ich in mein Zimmer ging, öffnete sich Jools' Zimmertür noch mal und eine Katze kam herausgeflogen. Ich musste grinsen. Cherry war hier wohl nicht erwünscht. Ich ließ die Katze in mein Zimmer und schloss hinter uns die Tür. Wir verkrochen uns in meiner Höhle, so wie ich mein Bett meistens nenne, weil man durch einen kleinen Vorhang schlüpfen muss, dass man reinkommt, und kuschelten uns zusammen. Ich lag gerne mit Cherry in meiner Höhle, weil dort der beste Ort zum Nachdenken war. Und solange Cherry nicht sabberte, genoss ich es wenn sie so auf meinem Bauch lag und schnurrte.


	5. Ein bisschen eigenartig

**Ein_ bisschen_ eigenartig**

Als am nächsten Morgen mein Wecker klingelte, verfluchte ich ihn nicht so wie an den anderen Samstagen, an denen ich vergessen hatte, ihn auszuschalten, sondern nahm ihn jubelnd in die Hand und drückte ihn an mich, weil er mich so einen schönen Tag nicht verschlafen ließ. Ja, ich war richtig guter Laune, was mich zwar ein bisschen ärgerte, dass ich wegen eines Typen der mich als seltsam einstufte, so glückselig war, aber ändern konnte ich es auch nicht. Also hüpfte ich eben ein bisschen in der Wohnung herum, trank meine Frühstücksschokolade und nahm dann eine Dusche. Als ich etwas später mit frischgewaschenem Afro zurück in mein Zimmer kam, machte es mir nicht mal etwas aus, dass ich über meine Lampe stolperte. Dazu war ich einfach zu gut gelaunt.

Natürlich war ich viel zu früh fertig und auch viel zu nervös um mich jetzt einfach hinzusetzen und ein Buch zu lesen. Also beschloss ich anstatt wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn in meinem Zimmer herumzurennen, lieber Jools ein wenig zu nerven. Ich tapste also durch die Küche zu ihrem Zimmer und trat ein.

„Guten Morgen", sagte ich aufgeregt und setzte mich an den Fußrand des Bettes, wo Danko mit dem Rücken zu mir schlief und Jools gerade ihre Augen rieb um mich dann durch das dunkle Zimmer fragend anzusehen.

„Morgen Faye", murrte sie und verdeutlichte ihren fragenden Ausdruck, indem sie die Augenbrauen anhob. Ich glaube zumindest, dass sie einen fragenden Ausdruck machen wollte, denn Jools sah eigentlich immer ein bisschen fragend aus, was wohl wegen ihrer hoch angesetzten Augenbrauen und den großen Augen, sowie den hohen Backenknochen, der Fall war.

„Du musst mich beruhigen", erklärte ich und sie setze sich auf.

„Warum das?", fragte sie und gähnte.

„Weil ich nervös bin", sagte ich und lehnte mich ohne zu bedenken, dass ich nicht in meinem Bett war, nach hinten, was wenn ich mich wirklich in meiner Höhle befinden würde, gar kein Problem darstellte, da das Bett in eine Nische stand und somit von drei Seiten mit Mauern umgeben war. Hier war das aber nicht so und da ich ziemlich an der Kante saß, bekam ich Übergewicht und fiel mit einem –RUMPS- auf den Rücken. Mein Kopf machte zwischendurch eine kleine Begegnung mit Jools Klavierhocker, indem er an die Kante knallte und sich dann zu meinem restlichen Körper auf den Boden gesellte.

„Autsch", sagte ich und versuchte mich aufzurappeln, aber irgendwie tat mein Rücken ziemlich weh und auch mein Kopf schmerzte. Ich griff mit der Hand an meinen Hinterkopf und spürte auf einmal etwas Warmes.

„Faye du blutest!", sagte da Jools, die vor mir hockte. War mir zuerst gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie neben mir war. Mittlerweile war auch Danko auf den Beinen und die beiden halfen mir auf. Danko sah sich die Wunde an und würde sie wohl bald verarzten, da er ja Medizinstudent war, und ich würde schon bald zu meinem Unbekannten kommen. Aber er sah eher hilflos aus und so fuhr ich ihn an:

„Danko, kannst du bitte irgendwas machen, dass mein Kopf aufhört zu bluten. Ich hab heute noch eine Verabredung"

Danko erwiderte nichts, stattdessen erklärte mir Jools:

„Faye. Du kannst da jetzt nicht hin. Wir müssen mit dir ins Krankenhaus"

Sicher nicht. Für was ist denn ein angehender Arzt hier?

„Danko, mach das doch du. Für was studierst du denn schon das 2. Jahr Medizin?", meinte ich schon ziemlich genervt, als denen immer noch nichts besseres einfiel als ein Tuch auf die Wunde zu pressen und mich Richtung Tür zu ziehen. Aber ich ließ mir das nicht gefallen. Schließlich wollte ich meine Verabredung nicht verpassen.

„Faye, jetzt sei doch nicht so stur", meckerte Jools, während sie mir eine Jacke um die Schultern legte und ich mich immer noch wehrte.

Die verstanden das nicht. Ich konnte jetzt nicht einfach ins Krankenhaus, damit würde ich Snuffles ja versetzen. Langsam nervte mich Danko immer mehr, der immer noch etwas hilflos das Tuch auf meinen Hinterkopf hielt. Was war denn das für ein Medizinstudent?

„Danko, du bist angehender Arzt, verdammt. Flick mich doch endlich zusammen!", jammerte ich, doch er erbarmte sich nicht, sondern hob mich nur auf, um mich nach unten zum Auto zu tragen.

Mit brummendem Kopf und schmerzendem Rücken schlug ich die Augen auf und sah ein grellweißes Zimmer vor mir. Ein Krankenhauszimmer? Ich blickte mich weiter um und sah Jools neben mir sitzen.

„Geht's dir wieder besser, du stures Kind?", fragte sie liebevoll lächelte mir zu.

Oh mein Gott.

„Oh mein Gott. Wie spät ist es?"

Jools tat einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und sagte dann:

„Halb zwei. Warum?"

Ich zuckte zusammen.

„Ich muss hier weg", sprudelte aus mir heraus und ich sprang aufgeregt auf. Wenn ich mich beeilte würde ich ihn noch erwischen. Gestern war es ungefähr Zehn vor Zwei gewesen, als ich ihn getroffen hatte, und die Uni war nicht weit vom Krankenhaus. Wenn ich in dem Krankenhaus war, von dem ich es erhoffte, zu sein.

Allerdings machte mir Jools wiedermal einen Strich durch die Rechnung und sprang ebenfalls auf, um mich wieder in mein Bett zu befördern.

„Jools, du verstehst das nicht", jammerte ich und versuchte ihren Griff zu lockern.

„Faye, _du_ verstehst das nicht. Es ist immer das gleiche. In Stresssituationen wirst du absolut stur. Noch sturer als sonst. Und drehst dann zusätzlich auch noch durch", erklärte Jools mit ruhiger Stimme „Bleib liegen. _Bitte._"

Erst als beim letzten Wort, hörte ich auf herumzuzappeln und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Dann geh wenigstens du für mich hin. Sonst denkt er ich habe ihn versetzt und ruft mich nie wieder an. Und dabei mag ich doch dieses „Prinzessin" so gerne", jammerte ich und sie willigte ein, worauf ich sie jubelnd umarmte.

„Ich hol Danko herein, damit er auf dich aufpasst", meinte sie und zwinkerte mir zu. Dann ging sie hinaus.

Erleichtert seufzte ich. Hoffentlich schaffte Jools es rechtzeitig. Da fiel mir erst ein, dass ich ihr nicht weder gesagt hatte, wo sie hinmusste, noch wer der Unbekannte war. Genau in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Jools kam noch mal herein.

„Habe wohl was Wichtiges vergessen", schmunzelte sie und ich bekam mal wieder die Panik. Was wenn sich das nicht ausging? Warum trödelte sie denn so?

„Darf man reinkommen?", fragte Hiram, der seinen Kopf zur Tür reinsteckte.

Ich bejahte und sagte Jools schnell alles Wichtige.

Dann war ich mit Hiram alleine. Er setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett und sah mich besorgt an.

„Wie geht's deinem Kopf?", fragte er, aber ich hatte jetzt keine Lust darüber zu reden, schließlich hatte diese bescheuerte Wunde mir das alles eingebrockt. Deshalb antwortete ich einfach nicht, sondern knackte nervös mit meinen Fingern. Jetzt lag es an Jools.

„Du willst wohl nicht mit mir reden?", stellte Hiram fest und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. „Weil ich gestern deine Versteckpläne gestört habe?" Er sah mich fragend an und hob die linke Augenbraue. „War Precious so schlimm?"

Beim Wort Precious musste ich einfach herhören. Er hatte mich also durchschaut? Ich grinste verlegen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ja gar nicht wegen Precious", murmelte ich. Die Röte stieg mir ins Gesicht. Verdammt, lügen muss man eben können.

„Sondern?", fragte er in einem Ich-hab-dich-schon-lange-durchschaut-du-brauchst-gar-nicht-leugnen-Tonfall. Da fiel mir eine kluge Taktik ein. Die Aber-ich-lieg-doch-im-Krankenhaus-Taktik.

„Können wir bitte ein anderes Mal darüber reden. Vielleicht wenn ich nicht mit Verband um den Kopf im Krankenhaus liege?", fauchte ich ihn an und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du weißt dass das bei mir nicht zieht oder?", sagte er „Warum magst du Precious nicht?"

Verdammt.

„Nicht etwa, weil sie meine neue Freundin ist und du ein klein wenig eifersüchtig bist?", fügte er hinzu.

Ich antwortete nicht.

„Faye?" Gut. Neue Taktik…Die Unschuldstaktik. Hach, Faye, du bist genial.

„Was?", fragte ich unschuldig und klimperte mit den Äuglein.

„Faye", meinte er aber nur in einem nicht so unschuldigen Ton.

Ich hüstelte und lächelte mein tollstes Engelslächeln. Wie wär's mit der Ablenkungstaktik?

„Schönes Wetter heute, oder?", sagte ich strahlend und deutete zum Fenster. Verdammt. Es regnete in Strömen.

Ich grinste verlegen und sagte:

„Naja vorher war's noch schön"

Schon wieder eine Lüge. Es regnete schon den ganzen Tag.

„Faye, könntest du jetzt endlich zur Sache kommen", sagte er genervt. „Du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig zu sein auf Precious. Schließlich waren wir uns mit der Trennung einig." Verdammt, jetzt hatte er einen wunden Punkt erwischt. Half, nur mehr eins. Abstreiten.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig", maulte ich.

„Sondern?"

„Verdammt, wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich auf Precious eifersüchtig bin? Oder dass ich Precious nicht mag. Ich hab mich nicht vor Precious versteckt. Das ist alles ein blödes Hirngespinnst von dir", fuhr ich ihn an und im nächsten Moment tat es mir schon wieder Leid. „Ich wollte dich nicht anfahren. Tschuldige", murmelte ich und schielte zu ihm.

Er hatte seine linke Augenbraue hinaufgezogen.

„Du musst nicht immer gleich aus der Haut fahren, wie ein Teenager", sagte er und sah zur Seite. Mann, jetzt schämte ich mich.

„Ich weiß", sagte ich. „Aber in Stresssituationen dreh ich durch. Frag doch Jools. Die kann ein Lied davon singen"

„Das war eben eine Stresssituation?"

„Freunde anlügen zählt für mich als Stress, ja. Einen Unfall haben auch"

Ich hatte eben zugegeben, dass ich ihn angelogen hatte. Jetzt musste wohl die Wahrheit raus…

„Ich dachte sie wäre die Obertusse und dann erzählt sie mir, sie würde Medizin studieren und sich für Kunst interessieren und bringt mir meine Lieblingsschoko mit. Das musste ich erst verdauen, dass sie eben so ganz anderes war, als ich sie eingeschätzt hatte. Und weil ich eben manchmal ein bisschen eigenartig bin, vor allem in Stresssituationen, bin ich durchgedreht und hab mich in meiner Panik versteckt", erklärte ich langsam und immer noch ein wenig widerwillig. Aber es musste sein. Mit Hiram Streit zu haben wollte ich nicht und dafür musste ich wohl meinen Stolz ein wenig beschmutzen.

Ganz anders als ich es erwartet hatte, grinste mich Hiram jetzt wieder an.

„Ein _bisschen_ eigenartig?", grinste er und ich konnte mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Er war mir nicht böse. Ich könnte jubeln. Er war mir nicht böse.

„Wer rennt schon in Panik weg, nur weil ein Mensch ein bisschen anders ist als er gedacht hat?", bemerkte Hiram und wir beide mussten lachen. Ja, ein _bisschen_ eigenartig war vielleicht wirklich untertrieben.


	6. Prinzessinnen und ihre Fantasien

Nachdem Hiram gegangen war, döste ich leicht ein, da der Schlag auf meinen Kopf nicht nur ein Cut sondern auch eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, die nur mit Schlaf wegzubekommen war, ausgelöst hatte. Aber in so richtig sorglosen Schlaf konnte ich trotzdem nicht verfallen, denn ich hatte immer wieder die Gedanken an Jools und den Unbekannten im Hinterkopf und konnte immer nur für kurze Zeit wegdösen. Und so schreckte ich jedes Mal, wenn sich die Tür öffnete, auf und fuhr enttäuscht wieder in mein Bett zurück, wenn nur Danko hereinkam und meine Sachen brachte oder Berry mit Blumen.

Irgendwann rechnete ich schon gar nicht mehr mit Jools Rückkehr und versuchte mir vorzustellen, warum sie nicht zurückkam. (--Sie verliebt unsterblich in ihn, betrügt Danko bis aufs Letzte und brennt mit dem Unbekannten durch, um ein berühmt berüchtigtes Verbrecherpäarchen zu werden, das dann mich alte Jungfer in ich weiß nicht wie vielen Jahren heimsucht und auslacht, weil ich so blöd war, meinen Kopf an einem Klavierhocker zu zertrümmern. Dann werden sie mich kaltblütig erdrosseln—Ja ich weiß, meine Fantasie brennt auch manchmal mit mir durch…) Und irgendwann, als ich gerade von einem wilden Fechtkampf um Jools zwischen dem Unbekannten, Hiram und Danko – alle in wundervoller Piratenfechtkleidung –fantasierte und mich selbst bemitleidete, dass ich so wenig begehrt wurde, öffnete sich erneut die Tür und –wer's glaubt- Jools steckte ihren Kopf rein und schnaufte, als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass ich wach war, zur Tür rein. Offensichtlich war sie also gerannt.

„Hey Faye", sagte sie und setzte sich an meine Bettkante. Aufgeregt setzte ich mich auf.

„Also", schnaufte sie und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Lass mich kurz durchatmen"

Und so saßen wir beide auf meinem grellweißen Krankenhausbett. Jools schnaufend wie kurz vorm Ersticken – ich rechne ihr das hoch an, dass sie so gerannt ist. Jools ist schließlich der faulste Mensch, den die Menschheit je erlebt hat – und ich herumzappelnd wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten.

„Ich bin zur Uni", schnaufte sie und atmete wieder fleißig durch. „ Und da bin ich eine zeitlang auf und ab gerannt, und hab verschiedene schwarzhaarige Männer umgerempelt" (Atme. Schnauf. Keuch.) „Und irgendwann hat mich jemand von hinten angetippt und schon während ich mich umgedreht hab" (Schnauf) „Gefragt, ob ich zufällig _ihn _suche" (Keuch) Und dann dreh ich mich um und schau direkt in die Augen von Sirius Black" (Schrei meinerseits.)

„Hey warum sagst du mir wie er heißt?", schnaube (nicht schnaufe – _schnaube) _ich aufgebracht. Jools aber versucht mich zu ignorieren und atmet kurz durch, um dann weiter zu erzählen.

„Ich kenn ihn von meiner Schule. Er hat ein Jahr vor mir absolviert und war der Mädchenschwarm schlechthin. Vor Danko hatte ich mal was mit ihm"

Für Jools gab es ein vor Danko? Jools und Danko waren doch immer schon zusammen!? Außerdem: Jools hatte was mit **meinem** Unbekannten? Jools kannte **meinen** Unbekannten, der jetzt gar nicht mehr so unbekannt war?

„Jedenfalls war er damals der totale Arsch und hat mich betrogen und deshalb – naja, ich kann ihn nicht wirklich leiden. Eigentlich meiden wir ihn alle. Remus ist im Prinzip einer seiner besten Freunde und auch seine anderen Freunde sind ziemlich nett, aber Sirius selbst ist einfach nur arrogant und ein völliger Arsch Frauen gegenüber"

Mein Weltbild war zerstört.

„Jedenfalls hab ich ihm gesagt, dass du hier bist und nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Du kannst echt nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich mehr als zwei Sätze mit Sirius Black wechsle"

Sie verdrehte die Augen und setzte an um weiterzureden:

„Dann bin ich so schnell wie möglich abgehauen, nicht dass ich noch mit _ihm_ zusammen auftauchen muss. Faye, ich sag dir. Halt dich von ihm fern, er wird dir echt nicht gut tun"

Sie stand langsam auf und strich mir über die Wange.

„Du verdienst jemanden besseren"

Dann setzte sie sich wieder und wartete auf meine Reaktion. Doch diese kam nicht. In meinem Hirn ratterte alles was irgendwie mit dem Unbekannten oder Sirius zu tun hatte. Einerseits flogen Wörter wie _Prinzessin _durch meinen Kopf, sowie sein charmantes Lächeln, andererseits die Erzählungen von Jools. Es tat so weh, das alles zu hören. Ich hatte ihn doch für perfekt gehalten. Oder für annähernd perfekt, schließlich hatte er mich seltsam genannt.

„Achja er hat gesagt, du hast meine Zeitung. Könnte ich die wiederhaben?", fragte Jools mich plötzlich und ich lief so gut rot an wie ein Mensch mit brauner Hautfarbe rot anlaufen kann (ich bekam drei hellrosa Flecken) und stammelte:

„Aber du hast doch gesagt, ich kann sie haben"

Jetzt war es an Jools rot zu werden.

„Eine Schülerzeitung von unserem Internat", nuschelte sie.

„Hat er mich deshalb seltsam genannt?", fragte ich mit großen Augen und visierte sie an. Jetzt kam ich endlich hinter das seltsame Seltsam.

„Er hat sich gewundert wie du an die Zeitung kommst, weil er dich eben nicht kannte", antwortete Jools und wirkte immer noch verlegen.

„Du hast ja ganz schön ausgiebig mit ihm geplaudert für das, dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst", sagte ich ein klein wenig beleidigt.

„_Er _hat mit _mir_ geplaudert, nicht umgekehrt. Das ist ein großer Unterschied"

Ich nickte zustimmend, war in Gedanken aber schon wieder weit weg von unserem Gespräch. Nämlich bei gewissen Überlegungen, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Auf Jools hören und ihn vergessen, weil ich jemanden besseren verdiente? Nicht auf Jools hören? Mir selbst ein Bild von ihm machen und dann vielleicht bitterlich enttäuscht werden? Und was sollte das überhaupt mit dieser Schülerzeitung? Irgendwie klang das ja nicht so realistisch…Außerdem nervte es mich, dass Jools und _Sirius_, so wie mein Unbekannter ja hieß, über mich geredet hatten.

„Was hat er denn gesagt? Kommt er her? Oder hat er dir eine Nummer gegeben, an die ich anrufen kann?", fragte ich Jools und diese zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du willst ihn also nicht vergessen, nehm ich an"

„Ich will zumindest die Möglichkeit haben, ihn nicht zu vergessen", antwortete ich und sah sie herausfordernd an. Irgendwas musste sie doch noch mitzuteilen zu haben.

„Er hat gesagt, er schaut vorbei", sagte Jools und wirkte nicht allzu glücklich. In mir hingegen breitete sich Erleichterung aus. Ich hatte schon gedacht, Jools würde ihn vergraulen. Aber so hatte ich zumindest die Möglichkeit darüber nachzudenken, wie ich weiter vorgehen wollte.

Als Jools allerdings das glückliche Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht sah, bekam sie ihren besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich will nicht, dass er dich verletzt, Faye", sagte sie und durchwuschelte vorsichtig den vorderen Teil meiner braunen Locken. Plötzlich verzog sich ihre Miene zu einem gehässigen Grinsen

„Und wenn, bring ich ihn höchstpersönlich um"

„Wen bringst du um, Jools Meadows? Doch nicht etwa mich?"

Jools wirbelte um und ich hob meinen Blick um meinen Unbekannten in der Tür stehen zu sehen. Er lächelte mir zu und kam zu meinem Bett herüber, während Jools ihn bitterböse anfunkelte.

„Könntest du uns alleine lassen, Meadows?", fragte er sie und wandte sich dann wieder mir zu, indem er sich herunterbeugte und mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Aus Reflex griff ich sofort auf die Stelle, die wohl ziemlich rosa leuchtete und auch ziemlich heiß war. Glücklich grinsend strich ich darüber, während Jools maulend hinausging und der Unbekannte oder einfach Sirius ihren Platz auf meiner Bettkante einnahm.

„Sag mal was ist passiert, Prinzessin?", fragte er und schaute mich mit großen grauen Augen an, worauf ich mir zureden musste, mich nicht darin zu verlieren. Wäre ein bisschen peinlich. Und so erzählte ich ihm lieber, was passiert war und hörte mir dann seine Version der Geschichte an. Nämlich dass er eine Weile gewartet hatte und sich dann gedacht hatte, dass es seltsam war, dass diese Frau auf der anderen Straßenseite so viele dunkelhaarige Männer umrannte. Und dass er sie dann angesprochen und wiedererkannt hatte und dass sie ihn dann sofort angeschrieen hatte, er solle die Finger von mir lassen. Aber er wollte doch die Finger gar nicht von seiner Feenprinzessin lassen.

Feenprinzessin? Hatte Jools etwa erwähnt, dass ich Faye hieß? Oder hatte er das selbst erdichtet?

Sirius hatte aufgehört zu reden und sah mich durchdringend an. Und plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass es mir egal war, was Jools über ihn gesagt hatte. Er war **mein** Unbekannter. Er sah **mich** mit diesen wundervollen grauen Augen an und machte sich Sorgen. **Ich **war seine Prinzessin. Und was störte es mich, was er während seiner Schulzeit falsch gemacht hatte? Sollte ich mich davon beeinflussen lassen? Sicher nicht.

Ein glückliches Lächeln kam über mein Gesicht und ich wünschte mir nur noch eines: Ihn zu küssen! Aber eine Prinzessin küsst nicht, sie _wird_ geküsst.

Und als ob Sirius Gedanken lesen könnte, beugte er sich schließlich vor, bis unsere Nasenspitzen fast aneinander anstießen, was ein behagliches Kribbeln in mir auslöste und küsste mich schließlich mit diesen unendlich weichen, sanften Lippen direkt auf dem Mund. Und ich erwiderte es, so glücklich wie selten zuvor.


End file.
